


The Cosmic Frontier

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: Space Adventures [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Bad Jokes, Bigotry & Prejudice, Boys Kissing, Challenge Response, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, IN SPACE!, Irony, Killing of Aliens, Kissing, M/M, Outer Space, Prompt Fill, Space Flight, Superheroes, Swearing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts and challenges set in the same AU. Originally posted in my 'Ultimate Drabble Collection'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Hundred and Thirty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Ficlet. Write SpideyNova angst with the prompt: “This is exactly what it looks like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spideyandnova asked:  
> idk if you like spideynova but it'd be really cool if you wrote number 18 about it :))) it can be angsty if you want to, its all up to you
> 
> ((Oh honey, sugar, sweetie pie, I may not be the captain of ship SpideyNova but I am most definitely an officer LOL. I will try my best to angst that prompt up for you.))

“What’s up, Bucket Head?” Peter asked as he climbed into their shared flat from the only window. Sam, in full superhero gear, gave a start.

“W-webs! You’re back early,” Sam said, hastily flipping his sketchpad closed.

“Slow night,” Peter said, pulling off his mask, “Besides, I thought I saw an UFO. And that’s really more your speed.”

“Ah, hahaha, yeah. Space stuff. That’s me,” Sam said pushing away from the desk and floating close to Peter. Peter raised his eyebrow and looked around the room. Balls of crumpled paper were strewn on the floor near the trash can, some even having made it inside. Sam was concentrating very intently on his shadow on the floor.

“Soooo,” Peter began.

“Nova finish your das’t note and get on with it! These stupid humies keep ogling Groot!” Rocket’s yelled from the hallway.

“I… I am Groot,” Groot said in apology.

“Um, I can explain, this…” Sam raised his head, eyes hidden behind the glow of the Nova Force cheeks wet, “this is exactly what it looks like.”

Peter dropped his mask in shock.

“Sam? You’re… you’re leaving?” Peter said dazedly, then narrowing his eyes, “You were gonna leave without TELLING ME?!”

“Webs, I’m sorry, but I gotta go. Right now. I don’t,” Sam hiccuped, “ I don’t know how long I’m gonna be gone. I’m sorry. Master Rocket thinks he knows where my dad is. I’ve gotta-” Sam pushed the heels of his hands to his eyes, shoving his helmet askew.

“H-hey, Bucket Head, that’s great news! And I made it back so I’ll just come with yo-”

“NO!” Sam shouted, reaching out to pull Peter into a tight hug. He knocked his helmet off as he buried his face into the crook of Peter’s neck. Peter held him up effortlessly, staring at him in confusion.

“No,” Sam whispered against his neck, “I can’t… I’m not… I couldn’t handle losing you, too.”

Before Peter had a chance to do more than hold his trembling boyfriend in his arms, he realized they were no longer alone.

“Nova stop being so _flark'ng_ dramatic. Like your weird spider boy is any safer on Earth,” Rocket snorted, tail lashing. His disgust at having to set paw back on Earth plain.

“I am Groot,” Groot chastized.

“I ain’t got time to be nice, and anyways it’s still true!” Rocket sulked.

“I am Groot,” Groot offered to Sam.

“Yeah… Yeah, you’re right Groot,” Sam said, pushing away from Peter and rubbing at his eyes with the back of his arm. Peter scooped up Sam’s helmet and his mask.

“Right! To space!” Peter said, pulling on his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I think I might be terrible at writing 100 words or less, oops. Hopefully that is angsty enough?))


	2. Three Hundred and Seventy-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hookahpop said:  
> Writing prompt 5 for spideynova? Please ^^
> 
> ((We’ll put this one in the Space Adventures AU. I made up reptarians because I’m lame. They’re like scaly dinosaur aliens, mkay?))

**_5\. “Wait, wait, wait. What happened to plans B through L?!”_ **

“Alright, Nova. Plan M!” Star-Lord called out from behind his cover.

“On it!” Nova called, suddenly executing a flashy series of maneuvers mid air, drawing blaster fire and even a few plasma bolts away from Star-Lord’s position.

“Wait, wait, wait. What happened to plans B through L?!” Spider-Man called from where he was wrestling with a massive, frilled reptarian cyborg.

Star-Lord took careful aim with his element gun and froze a cluster of now exposed reptarians.

“Didn’t you pay attention to Master Rocket’s plan?” Nova called, though sounding more amused than annoyed.

Spider-Man decked the scaly alien in the back of the head and she staggered, dazed. Spidey twisted off her cybernetic tail and gave her a kick to the now exposed port. She crashed down with a shriek.

“Uh, yeah, that’s kinda why I’ve been busy over here!” he snapped, leaping over to Rocket’s position.

Rocket looked up from where he was tinkering with a gravimetric device and burst out laughing. Up in air Sam joined in, just barely dodging a wild plasma blast.

“Guys…” Star-Lord said in reproach. Leaping out and charging forward, freezing a trio of reptarians unlucky enough to be in his way.

“I still do not understand your jokes,” Drax said, pulling his dagger from a fresh reptarian corpse.

“I am…Groot.”

“Wait, wait, wait, what joke?”

“It is done! Let us make haste!” Gamora called over the comms.

“Nova get Quill! Come on, humie, let’s blow this joint,” Rocket called, finishing a connection in the device and climbing up to Groot’s shoulder.

“Are you telling me you don’t need this stupid tail? What the frick frack, guys?!”

Taking careful aim Rocket pitched the device, “Hah! Naw, I just thought it’d be funny.”

“I am Groot.”

“Well I’m not leaving it!” picking up the tail, Spider-Man ran along with Groot and Rocket. Drax joining up just before the massive implosion collapsed in behind them.

“It will make a fine trophy.”

_The Milano_  descended, cargo bay doors open.

“Hmph, typical males. I would have taken the frill, to ruin her status amongst her warriors. Now you have made a sworn enemy instead,” Gamora said from the cargo bay controls, the boys (and tree) leaping in.

“It was hilarious and totally worth it.”

“It was not!”

“I am Groot.”


	3. Fifty-Nine

_Milky Way Galaxy, Perseus Arm, Omicron-Persei XII_

 

“Hey, Webs, look behind you. I think we’ve picked up some ‘friends’,” Sam said casually, leaning in close as they walked through the elevated skyways of the heavily industrialized city,  “But, don’t be–”

 

“What?!” Peter said, flipping around and turning his head wildly, “Where?”

 

“–obvious,” Sam finished with a sigh and facepalm.


	4. Two Hundred and Sixty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Did you do 10 with spideynova already? :3
> 
> ((I have not! Have a thing! I shamelessly stole the idea that cosmic dragons are bigots from the Deadpool comics. I’m so lame. Also, some hate speech stuff is said by said bigoted dragon. Also, also, I’m dubbing this AU Space Adventures, since I keep inexplicably putting them in space. I say inexplicably but really, ngl it’s because space is awesome. Anyways its the same AU as theSpideyNova “This is exactly what it looks like” prompt.))

**_10\. “Kiss me now, you idiot.”_ **

_Seventh Planet of the Truhgle System, Grahlbax Cluster, Outer Arm, Gamma Quadrant, The Milky Way_

“It’s been so long since I’ve had human! And a Nova, too!” the massive dragon gloated, Sam and Peter clutched together in its mighty grip. Their combined efforts were still not enough to break free, “The Nova Force will season your meat so nicely! Hahaha!”

 

Sam turned to Peter, “Kiss me!”

 

“What? Nova this really isn’t the time for that, now!” Peter snapped, clearly annoyed. His mask having been lost three hyper jumps ago.

 

“Kiss me now, you idiot!” Sam snapped, leaning in. Missing his lips he planted a sloppy kiss on Peter’s cheek. Peter let out a huff of annoyance but turned into Sam’s kiss, careful of the Nova helmet.

 

“What? What is the meaning of this? Stop that!” the dragon said, appalled. Sam kept the kiss messy and moaned theatrically against Peter’s mouth.

 

“You lesser species are savage enough, but this is unnatural. I demand you cease your lewd display so that I can enjoy my meal!” the dragon boomed. Peter moaned enthusiastically, his lips smacking wetly with Sam’s.

 

“Augh, disgusting. I cannot—” the dragon said, gagging, “I cannot believe you vile lower species actually enjoy going against the natural order so openly!”

The dragon dropped them both and wiped it’s clawed hand on the rubble strewn ground.

 

Turning as one, Nova rocketed them up to deliver a double punch to the dragon’s jaw. It staggered.

 

“Im… possible…” it gasped, collapsing in a thunderous crash of limbs and scales.

 

Peter clutched his hands under his chin and batted his eyelashes coquettishly at Sam, “My hero!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m awesome, I know.”


	5. Four Hundred and Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((@crimesofadeadpool you cruel cruel shipper you. hah! I kid, I totally deserve this. You think it might be time for me to make a new prompt list? Prompts are still open but everyone wants SpideyNova and I’m running out… anyways I’m posting these as I finish them, since you asked for so many, lol.))
> 
> ((also this in the space adventures AU, huh, maybe I should make a separate ficlet collection just for these chapters ??? ))

**_3\. “We probably shouldn’t have named it The Titanic…”_ **

The strange lights of hyperspace rippled as the ship shuddered.

“Ah, Sam. Is the little mauve light supposed to be blinking at me? I don’t think it’s supposed to blinking at me,” Peter said from the engineer’s control panel.

“Mauve is bad make it stop blinking!” Sam called from the helm. Though helm might imply a magnitude of ship that this craft was most certainly not.

“I’m trying! I’m trying!”

The not-lights outside the view ports distorted into nearly plaid before vanishing into the black void of space. Shrill alarms blared as Sam, his helmet, a few discarded wrappers, and most concerningly some important looking bolts started floating. His rumpled night shirt and boxers billowing out in the lack of gravity.

“It stopped blinking!”

“No fucking shit, Webs!”

Sam pushed off. He snagged his helmet on his way to the engineering console. Grabbing a zero g hand hold he came to rest looking at the read outs. Peter dodged out of his way.

“Ooh is that a chocolate bar?”

“ _Das’t_ it, we’re losing life support. Get in your suit, web head,” putting on his helmet Sam ripped off the front panel and left it floating. Reaching into the electronic guts of the engineering controls he started attempting repairs.

“Umm… about that,” Peter said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

“ **What** ,” Sam said, turning to level a very unamused glare Peter’s way.

“Weellll you know how you said I should trade the chitauri suit for a kree suit at the last stop, right?”

“Yes,” reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose, Sam let out a slow breath.

“I was totally gonna, but then I saw this-”

“You have no suit.”

“Well, to put it bluntly, yes. I have no space suit.”

“Peter.”

Peter swallowed. Sam pointed to the bulkhead leading to the rest of the small ship.

“Get. Dressed.”

“I’m getting, I’m getting!”

“And don’t forget the units!”

A short, angry time later Nova (with the now glowing Peter) was glaring at the now scrapped former chituari ship.

“You  _das’t_  web headed spider, my Nova Force is not your personal space suit!”

“I said I’m sorry, Sam. I really did mean to get a kree space suit, but there was this-”

“Ugh. I cannot believe this  _schlag_ bait!”

The ship listed, displaying almost mockingly the red spray painted Nova Corp logo and name scrawled hastily on the side.

“Well, my little light bulb, we probably shouldn’t have named it  _The Titanic_ …”


End file.
